


on your knees

by Eastenderssfan



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Blowjobs, Callum Highway, Flirting, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm, Risky, Smut, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum, blowjob, cum, kiss, risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan
Summary: A follow on from Ben and Callum in the kitchen when Callum is wearing his dressing gown
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	on your knees

Ben can’t help but keep looking behind him to get another glimpse of Callum in that dressing gown, he doesn’t know why but it’s such a turn on.

Getting up from the kitchen table making his way over to Callum he grabs the collar of his dressing gown pulling him down to crash their lips together, both of their mouths opening letting tongues roam.

It’s heated and before Ben knows it his mouth is making its way across his jaw to his ear and down his neck receiving little moans of pleasure from Callum as he kisses and sucks on the skin, his hand roams down to the bottom of Callums dressing gown slipping through the gap he grabs hold of his hard cock.

“Oh wow you’ve got nothing on under this have you, you’re such a tease” Ben breathes into Callums neck, Callum doesn’t answer his head is tilted upwards onto the wall while there’s light moans leaving his mouth.

Suddenly Ben drops to his knees opening Callums dressing gown fully to get a full view of his cock, Ben licks his lips staring at it. “Erm shall we go upstairs Ben” Callum questions. “No you came down here for me to pleasure you and that’s exactly what I’m gonna do” Ben replies in a determined tone. He licks at the head of his cock causing Callums body to shiver. “But what if someone comes in?” Callum asks worried, “part of the fun isn’t it the risk of getting caught” Ben replies raising his eyebrows.

Within seconds Ben takes the whole of his cock into his mouth sucking up and down, putting both hands on each of Callums thighs to steady him. Callum can’t help but let out his moans it’s all too much the electricity going through his body, bens warm mouth on him, the risk of being caught. He only lasts a couple of minutes before he’s cumming straight down his throat, hand scratching bens head pulling his hair while his orgasm overtakes him. 

Ben pulls off Callum with a wide grin on his face licking the extra cum off the side of his mouth, “well how was that? What you was looking for was it?” Ben smirks. “Fuck Ben that was intense” Callum replies breathlessly, “well why don’t you go and get a shower maybe I’ll join you” Ben winks, Callum is running up the stairs instantly.


End file.
